


Henry Hart and Harry Potter: Harry's Return!

by Monkeyboy21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Thundermans
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyboy21/pseuds/Monkeyboy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A amnesic Harry Potter returns to Swellview and Henry seems to be connected to his past! Find out just how Henry is connected to the Boy-Who-Lived's childhood! Yaoi story Gay relationships so if you don't like gay relationships in your fanfic then don't read it. Pm if you have good ideas to help me improve my stories, Read and Review, But NO NEGATIVE or OFFENSIVE Reviews, PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Henry Hart and Harry Potter: Harry's Return!  
> By: MonkHerrick  
> Disclaimer: I don't Own Henry Danger, X-men, The Thundermans, or Harry Potter!  
> Warning(s): Rated M for: Yaoi; meaning Guy/Guy relationships so no likey yaoi no readey me fanfic, Violence, Some Adult language, Possibly Sexual Content, Possible Future Male Pregnancy, and to be safe!  
> Pairing(s): Henry Hart/Harry Potter(Max Thundermen) (1)/Raymond "Ray" Manchester/Zacharias Smith (Future) (End Game), Henry Hart/Raymond "Ray" Manchester (Established Relationship), Harry Potter/Zacharias Smith (Established Friendship with Benefits/Past Relationship),
> 
> Talking: "I am Kid Danger!"  
> Thinking: 'I am Kid Danger!'  
> Spells: Finte  
> Time Skip/Scene Shift/Change in Point Of View
> 
> Chapter 1: Henry's Big Revelation!

**_Chapter 1: Henry's Big Revelation!_ **

* * *

Henry stared at the new kid. "Henry?" Charlotte Bolton, one of Henry Hart's best friends asked the blonde teen, who completely ignored her in favor of drooling over the new guy.

_Harry's Point of View_

I was walking down the hall, as I read a piece of paper, when I crashed into the most beautiful blonde boy I had ever met and that included his best friend and snark master general Zachy, or as everyone else calls him Zacharias Smith.

I blushed as I heard his thoughts about a man named Ray. 'Wow! those are some pretty sexy thoughts for 15 year old(2).' I thought to myself amused as the blonde stuttered out an excuse and then slammed his lips against mine, shocking me as his friend stared stunned that her best friend was cheat on his boyfriend of six months with a stranger.

'Why am I doing this I have a boyfriend and he drop dead sexy, WHY AM I MAKING OUT WITH THIS **hot, sexy,** wait what was I thinking about again? Woah down boy no need to get all excited Henry jr. You are not coming out to play, at all. WAIT IS THAT HARRY?' The blonde thought to himself and Harry blushed at the thoughts, while his friend glared at me suspiciously.

I finally pry my mouth from his and and smile at him softly. "Not that I didn't enjoy playing tonsil-hockey with such a sexy guy, but why did you do that and who are you?" I asked causing the blonde to look heartbroken.

"H-Ha-Harry, don't you remember? It's me Henry Hart, we used to play together all the time and we even got you even proposed to me when we were five, with a lollipop and a bouquet of roses that the flower shop girl who babysat us gave to you for free because she thought we were adorable together. Do you remember, Hare-bear?" Henry Hart asked the younger teen.

Charlotte looked just as shocked as I did. "I think so, I'm not really sure I do have dreams about a boy that looks like you as well another boy that looks like you but he wears a lot more blue & red. I'm sorry if I don't remember you, you see I gotten beat up and it caused some damage to my head causing some minor amnesia. But I felt drawn to this city and this school for some odd reason reason." The blondes face fell more and more as continued talking to the familiar looking teen.

"You do look vaguely familiar to me, though, so maybe what you said is true and I just haven't remembered it yet. Although, I find it really hard to believe that I'd forget someone as hot as you." I said, hoping to wipe that depressed look off his possibly childhood friends face.

A small grin stretched across Henry's lips at Harry's attempt. "Same old Harry, comforting and then flirting." Henry said smiling at his friend. The girl looked baffled about what was going on. "Henry/Harry? What's going on?" She asked at the same time as my best friend, Zach did.

_Zacharias' Point of View_

I glared at the other blonde boy who dared touch HIS Harry.

SMACK!

I rub my cheek which burned slightly after my best friend smacked me. "What was that for?" I asked trying and failing to look innocent. Harry only snorted at me and continued glaring at me. "You know very well why I slapped you, Zach. I AM NOT IN ANY WAY YOUR'S!" The raven haired super powered teen snarled at me, causing me to shudder at the violent thoughts being projected into my head.

_Henry's Point Of View_

I shuddered at Harry's glare, too. 'Can you blame me, it's terrifying. It could probably freeze hell over by itself. Why's Harry snorting oh wait that's right he has telepathy. WAIT, HE HAS TELEPATHY WHICH MEANS HE SAW ALL MY THOUGHTS ABOUT RAY & HIM! WHAT DO I DO WHATDO IDO?' I was practically hyperventilating in my mind, as Harry flinched slightly from the extremely loud thoughts. I started swaying before collapsing in a dead faint. _  
_

_Charlotte's Point of View_

Harry caught his old friend before he hit the ground. I helped Harry lift him up off the ground. "We need to take him to Ray." I said without thinking about, knowing Henry's lover would be furious if we didn't

* * *

_The Man Cave -_ _Ray's Point Of View - 20 Minutes later_

* * *

I was relaxing on the couch eating ice cream, when the elevator dinged making me look up as the doors opened. My stomached dropped at the sight of my beloved Henry out cold and being carried by two strangers.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I demanded of them, as I jumped off the couch, but Charlotte gave me a look that clearly said to 'cool my jets', so I did barely. "This is and old friend of Henry's. His name is Harry and the other blonde is Harry's best friend, Zacharias. Henry started hyperventilating after Harry said something Zacharias and then fainted. This is Ray, Henry's boyfriend/lover/boss." Harry & Zach laid the unconscious teen on the couch.

I stroked Henry's blonde hair tenderly as he slept. I turned to the two new comers, and narrowed my eyes as I stared them down. "Why are you two here?" I asked wearily of the two super powered teens (3).


	2. Auther's Note! Not A real chapter!

I realize that I haven't updated in a while but I promise you I will update this story eventually and that it's not being abandoned!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Review & tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions on how I could make my story better or any cool ideas for my story please pm me. NO FLAMES Please, Constructive Criticism is okay, but no Flames!
> 
> (1): I am going to say Max Thunderman was kidnapped as a baby by a unknown person and then said person was killed and he was found by the Potters and magically adopted making him half supe & half wizard. It changed his super powers as well.
> 
> (2): I upped the ages of Henry & his friends and put them in their freshman year in high school.
> 
> (3): Zacharias is also a half wizard, half super hybrid. His powers are empathy and Cryokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Danger Intuition, Pathokinesis, Retrocognition & Precognition.
> 
> Harry's super powers are telepathy, empathy, Danger Intuition, Retrocognition, Precognition, Atmokinesis, Geo-thermokiensis, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation, Vitakenesis (Full info on it is at: wiki/Health_Manipulation), Water Manipulation (for full list sub powers through Atmokinesis go to wiki/Weather_Manipulation#), Power Augmentation, Technokinesis (Full list of sub powers are at; wiki/Technology_Manipulation), & Pathokinesis (Full list of powers he & Zach have through Empathy go to; wiki/Emotion_Manipulation).
> 
> I know he has a lot of powers but most of them won't be usable until he's like 27 right now he only has access to: telepathy, Danger Intuition, Precognition, Technokinesis, & Vitakenesis.


End file.
